It's Movie Day
by CossetteLune
Summary: A tired Burt is reminded of a promised outing with his young son. Just a drabble.


A Burt and Kurt drabble.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Ryan Murphy. Furthermore, I am perhaps not as much of a 'Gleek' as I should be to be writing this fanfiction, so please bear with me.

Happy birthday Spencer. I am sorry to everyone reading this if this is not how you picture young Kurt and Burt. I am interested in writing more for them but I just do not have their personalities as clearly in my head as I wish I did. So please leave reviews so I know if I am headed in the right direction or if I am destroyed loved character. Constructive criticism is more than appreciated here!

* * *

**It's Movie Day**

_CossetteLune_

Burt Hummel was walking to his room, head in his hands, taking long deep breathes. He had a tiresome day and although a year had passed, still he was having troubles balancing his business and his young son. Every day he thought of the boy's mother, how perfect she would have been in every situation, how she could diffuse any mood of his into happiness and the love in her eyes every moment she looked at Kurt. It pained Burt more than anything to think that he would never look as kind and that he would never be as good as raising their son as she was. He reacted too quickly, he got angry, his mood changed with his day. He loved his son, every single thing about him, even when he was at his most annoying and irksome but when he came home after a particularly difficult day at work, he wanted to be alone partly because he needed some space from everything and largely because he was afraid of taking his anger out on Kurt. Pushing open the door to his room, Burt noticed clothes had been thrown all around the place and there was one outfit sitting on his bed. It was a shirt he had not worn for longer than he could remember and the only pair of black jeans he owned. Both articles of clothing had been cut up or altered in some way. Clenching his teeth, he called on the culprit. "Kurt Hummel." His voice was loud, stern and angry.

The young boy came running his absolute fastest towards the room, launching himself inside the room. "It's movie day." The boy panted before Burt opened his mouth again.

A second earlier Burt had known what he was going to say, but now he found himself at a loss of words. "What?" was all he managed.

"You promised that we could see it."

"We could see what?" Burt asked dumbly, having no recollection of any movie day."

"Remember when I told you that the annoying girl at school told me I would never have what it takes to be a star because I don't have a nose like Barbra Streisand and she was going to go see The Sound of Music when it played at the theatre for its anniversary and I wouldn't because I would never understand true talent but I tried to tell her that I do and I like it and I would go too but then she just laughed and walked away?"

As Kurt rambled on, Burt did recall this story and he remembered saying that if it would make him happy they would go see it as well. Kurt danced around for an hour afterwards before they sat down for dinner and he continued complaining about this girl and kept asking what a Barbra Streisand nose had to do with anything, which Burt failed to be able to answer for him. "Yes, I remember. That's today though, so soon?"

"So soon?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "It's been forever!" He whined over dramatically throwing himself onto his fathers dead. "But the day is finally here and you have to look your best, that's why I made you nice clothes to wear!"

With all the talking, Burt had forgotten that the clothes was what he initially called Kurt in here for. Now stunned and feel awful for forgetting he just shook his head and put on a smile. "What time is it?"

"All good theatre starts at 8:00."

Burt nodded. "So we have two hours to get there?"

Retreating back into excitement Kurt started jumping up and down and gave his father his largest possible hug. "Thank you, thank you, dad! I can't wait. And don't worry you will love it too!" With that, Kurt ran away, back into his room, Burt could only assume it was to find an outfit of his own to wear to this very exciting evening. Looking back at his now destroyed clothes, his anger melted away and he was still smiling. A small chuckle escaped him and he found himself happier than he had been all week. Kurt was not unlike his mother, finding new and creative ways to consistently change any negative mood into a positive one.

* * *

Ah, yes, the classic CossetteLune weak ending. I really need to work on those, so if that is your crisisms of my work, believe me, I am already well aware of it. Anything else though, pretty please tell me anything you think may help! And once again to Spencer, happy birthday, don't go drinking with Kira. :)

xx

_CL_


End file.
